nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Power
Powers (能力''Nōryoku'') are the main form of abilities utilized by Witches, Witch Killers and Spotters, found only in Suzaku High School and is kept secret within the school. History Overview Witch Powers * Body Swapping The power allows the user to switch bodies with the one he/she kissed. Momoko's variation appears to allow the user and the one he/she kissed to experience each other emotions as well. * Emotion Manipulation There are a total of three variations of power seen in the series, all of them involving controlling the victim to some degrees. Nene's power charm the person that was kissed into doing the kisser bidding, but has a limitation that it can only be used on those that have feelings toward the kisser and will only obey the orders that won't harm the kisser. Tsubasa's power is a total submission, forcing the one that was kissed to do anything the kisser order in trance-like mode. Masamune's variation, however, focusing on provoking the victim's anger and jealousy through a single hand shaking instead of controlling them directly like the former two. * Mentality The three variations of the mentality power greatly differ from each other. Meiko's power allow the kisser and the one he/she kissed to communicate through their mind, Kotori's power allows the kisser to read the one he/she kissed's thoughts, while Yuri's power allows total mind control which can control the victim's subconsciously, persuading him/her into following the user's order. Meiko and Kotori's powers are one of the few power that is two-sided (Both Meiko and everyone she kissed can send telepathic messages back and forth in a group, while Kotori and the person she kisses can read each other minds). * Precognition The power allows the user to see the future of the one they kissed, although the user cannot control how far the foresight will be or the future they want to see. The major differences between Maria and Aiko's power, is that Maria's requires additional power from the other witches to change the future while Aiko's requires her to be the one to change it herself. Another difference is that Maria's variation, she can only see her future through the eyes of the kisee, while Aiko can see the future of others through her eyes. * Retrocognition There are a total of three variations of retrocognition power seen in the series. The one owned by Noa and Sora are very similar as both allow the user to see the past memory of the one he/she kiss in form of a dream or directly after the kiss. The main difference is that Noa sees the most traumatic memory while Sora sees the happiest memory. The one owned by Jin, however, allows the user's consciousness to travel to the past of the one he/she kissed when he/she is at the unhappiest time in his/her life. To return to the present, the user has to kiss the same person in the past again. This power appears to change the history as well. * Invisibility The user makes the one he/she kissed into the target unable to see and hear the user. There is one notable difference between Mikoto's and Akane's variation: Mikoto's variation tricks the victim's mind into being unable to see the user by erasing his/her memories of the kiss, while Akane's variation simply makes her invisible to the person that she kisses without tampering with his/her memories. * Amnesia The user erases the memory of the one he/she used their power on. The total memories that are erased appear to be back to when the victim crossed path/knew about the first witch. On a Witch Killer, however, it erases the memories of those who met the target aside from the seventh witch and other Witch Killers. It also possible for people to regain their total memories if the ability was forcibly removed from the current user, such as during the ceremony as shown where Ryu wished that all the powers of Rika's set would disappear through the ceremony. This power also seems to overlay on other powers. Nancy's variation also allows her to rearrange the memory as she wishes by switching the people in it, though this was shown when she had less control onverthe accuracy. Rika's variant seems to also allow her to replace people in the memories as well, though this was after an attempt to erase Shinichi and Ryu's memories. * Power Detection This ability allows the user to detect the power being used on any person and the other witches. The wielder will see a hat on a person that is a witch and those under the witch power will be seen as the witch who used the power on him/her. Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 166, Pages 3-4 This ability appears to be exclusive to the seventh witches only and can only be used to detect those in his/her group only. Others * Witch Location * Copy * Plunder Usage All kinds of Powers are used in Suzaku High School and can be used outside of the school grounds. Casting Spells In most known cases, the Witches and Witch Killers use their powers that they had gained through kissing. If the power has a lingering effect, then they need to kiss again to cancel the power out. However, the seventh witch activates their power by either hand contact on a single person or by thinking it on a group of people. Some witch can use their power through other means than kissing, such as headbutting and hand shaking. Immunities There are notable cases where there are immunities. Witches have been shown to be immune to the spells of other witches, except for the Seventh Witch's powers, and their own if they were . Witch Killers are not only immune to other witch killers but they are also immune to witches, as well as the Amnesia Power directly, being forgotten by everyone else instead. Spotters and the Akashic Recorder are immune to the Amnesia Power, Spotters by their seventh witch's memory erasing and the Akashic Recorder is completely immune to it. Risks and Drawbacks Although the witch powers are indeed powerful, some of them power are noted to have a drawback or risk, possibly to serve as limitation for the power's strength or to prevent power abuse. Classifications There are two main classifications of Powers: Instantaneous and Delayed. Within these two classifications there are many sub categories such as Witch powers, With Killer powers, Spotter powers and Mediums. The spells effects also vary between powers, being either a lingering or a short term effect. *'Instantaneous:' is a type of power that takes effect immediately after casting a spell on someone. The powers under this are usually related *'Delayed:' is a type of power that does not take effect immediately after the spell has been casted, instead taking sometime before the effects start. Powers that are classified as this usually involve with either emotions or memories. *'Lingering Effect:' as its name implies, the spell on a person does not disappear and stays on the recipient. The only way to remove it is for the spell to be lifted or if the witch that casted it has their powers removed. *'Momentary Effect:' as the name implies, the spell on a person disappears after an amount of time has passed. Powers that belong to this are usually related with the users's vision. Instantaneous= |-| Delayed= |-| Lingering Effect= |-| Momentary Effect= References Category:Terms